La Richesse et l'Amour (Hétéro)
by Tobie-Manga-Fiction
Summary: Comme on le sais, Lucy est d'une famille de riche, sa vie était toute tracé, c'est journée était toujours les même, cours particuliers, elle passait ses journée a apprendre différente chose. Un jour comme les autres, Lucy fit une rencontre, un jeune homme qui rentrera dans sa vie. Alors un lien sera créer entre ses deux jeune gens, l'amitié, mais est-ce que cela restera de l'amitié
1. Chapitre 1 - Cours particulier

Voici le premier chapitre de ma nouvelle fiction, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira, n'hésitez pas a me donner votre avis dans les commentaires ;)

Chapitre 1

Lucy fut réveillée par son réveil qui affichait 7h45, elle s'étira tranquillement. Ses journées se résumaient aux cours que son père lui prenait avec différents professeurs pour lui enseigner des matières banales qu'on apprenait à l'école et des matières pour apprendre à comment gérer une entreprise. La blonde n'aimait pas cette idée de reprendre l'entreprise familiale mais son père n'était pas près de l'entendre, alors elle se taisait et obéissait sagement. Aujourd'hui, on était Lundi, début de galère pour elle, elle commençait par Français, heureusement pour elle son professeur Levy était très gentille et intelligente, malgré son jeune âge, la jeune professeur connaissait beaucoup de chose sur le Français. Ensuite elle avait Stratégie commerciale avec Mademoiselle Erza Scarlet, une femme assez stricte en ce qui concerne son enseignement mais très patiente, puis Culture Général avec Madame Mirajaine Strauss, histoire/Géo avec Monsieur Rufus , très connaisseur de l'histoire de son pays. Et pour finir elle terminait avec un cours de Marketing avec Madame Biska, heureusement pour la blonde ses professeurs étaient patients et gentils avec elle, même si elle avait un peu peur d'Erza quand elle se mettait en colère.

Lucy alla jusqu'à sa fenêtre, elle l'ouvrit et laissa entré le soleil, elle regarda le domaine et sourit en voyant les habitants marcher tranquillement dans le domaine, puis son regard se tourna vers le jardin devant l'entrée du manoir, elle rencontra le regard d'un jeune homme qui semblait avoir son âge. Ils se fixèrent en se jugeant du regard, Lucy trouva se jeune homme très beau et attirant, elle lui sourit et lui fit signe de la main, le jeune homme rougit légèrement puis il répondit a son sourire et lui fit signe à son tour. Soudain on toqua a la porte de la chambre de Lycy, elle se tourna et demanda au dame de compagnie d'attendre cinq minute, puis elle regarda de nouveau le jeune garçon, Lucy remarqua qu'il était en train de Jardiner, elle en déduit qu'il s'agissait surement d'un nouvelle employé. La blonde lui fit signe de la main et ferma la fenêtre de la sa chambre, elle alla vers la porte pour ouvrir mais en passant devant son miroir elle se rappela qu'elle portait qu'un simple t-shirt blanc avec un pantalon de pyjama, elle était aussi décoiffé et pas maquiller.

\- Mon dieu, il m'a vue habiller comme ça, la honte, au moins il m'a vue au naturel sans tout le maquillage ni la belle coiffure et ni la belle robe, mais quand même, la honte. Murmura-t-elle en rougissant.

Elle dit aux domestiques de rentrer, ce qu'elles firent, elles l'habillèrent, la maquillèrent et la coiffèrent. Une fois prête, Lucy put enfin sortir pour prendre son petit déjeuner avec son père, qui comme à son habitude l'ignorera. Lucy descendit les escalier et alla dans la grand salle ou elle trouva son père en train de lire le journal tout en mangeant, elle le salua et alla s'asseoir en silence. Le déjeuna débuta dans le silence, Lucy mangé tranquillement en repensant au jeune jardinier, après plusieurs minutes à hésiter elle se décida à questionner son père :

\- Dites Père, ce matin en ouvrant la fenêtre j'ai pu apercevoir un jeune jardiner, serait-il un nouvel employer? Demanda-t-elle sens trop montré son intérêt.

Son père la regarda quelque seconde, puis il reporta son attention sur sa lecture et répondit avec un ton neutre :

\- Oui, il s'agit d'un nouvel employer que le vieux jardinier à engager, pourquoi t'intéresse-tu à ce jeune homme? Demanda Jude sèchement.

\- Non il ne m'intéresse pas particulièrement, je voulais juste savoir qui il était. Répondit Lucy calmement.

Son père ne rajouta rien d'autre et termina son déjeuner en silence, après avoir fini de déjeuner il se leva tranquillement, mais avant de partir il annonça :

\- N'oublie pas que Mademoiselle Macgarden ne va pas tarder à arriver alors termine vite ton déjeune pour pouvoir l'accueillir. Dit-il d'un ton neutre mais autoritaire.

\- Oui, père. Répondit la blonde tout simplement.

Elle baissa la tête triste du comportement de son père, elle termina son déjeuner et aida les domestiques à ranger même si elles protestèrent, Lucy retourna dans sa chambre quelques minutes avant de redescendre pour accueillir son professeur. Le premier cours commença tranquillement, Lucy s'entendait très bien avec Levy, elles étaient amis même si pendant les cours elles ne le montraient pas trop, Lucy apprenait beaucoup de chose grâce à Levy, puis pendant son deuxième cours avec Erza qui durait deux heures, c'était moins amusant que pendant son cours précèdent, Erza était plus sérieuse donc il n'était pas question de rire. Après ces deux heures de cours sur la stratégie commerciale, Lucy pouvait enfin aller manger, malheureusement son père ne mangeait pas avec elle, heureusement elle pouvait compter sur les domestiques pour lui tenir compagnie. Elle leur parlait de ses problèmes, des cours, des professeurs, de son père et de plein d'autres choses, elle leur donnait aussi un coup de main en cuisine, il lui arrivait aussi de préparer à manger avec eux.

Ensuite arriva le cours le plus dur pour Lucy, non pas à cause de la matière qui était bien, mais a cause du professeur, Mirajaine était assez bavarde et très curieuse, alors à chaque cours Lucy avait le droit à des tonnes de questions.

\- Ah Lucy, je suis ravis de te voir, alors comment c'est passait ton weekend? Tu a pu sortir et voir des amis? Raconte-moi? Demanda le professeur très enthousiaste.

Mirajaine était une très jolie jeune femme, elle était un peu plus âgé que Lucy, elle avait les cheveux blanc et long, elle portai la plus part du temps des robes qui lui allait à merveille. Mirajaine entra dans le manoir et se dirigea tout de suite dans la salle ou se dérouler le cours, Lucy la suivi en répondant à ses questions.

\- Je suis ravis de vous revoir aussi, mon weekend est le même que les autres Mademoiselle et je n'ai pas d'amis dehors alors je n'avais aucune raison de sortir. Répondit-elle en souriant légèrement.

\- Je t'ai déjà dit une centaine de fois d'arrêter de m'appeler Mademoiselle, appelle moi Mira et je t'en supplie tutoie-moi. Je suis ton ami, moi, tu peux venir me voir quand tu veux, je serai heureuse de te présenter mon frère Elfman. Répondit Mira en lui prenant la main.

\- D'accord Mira, je viendrai te voir, on peux commencer? Demanda Lucy en souriant.

Mirajaine la faisait beaucoup rire, elle aimait beaucoup sa joie de vivre, Lucy fut émue quand la blanche lui avais dit qu'elle était son ami, c'est vrai qu'à part ses professeurs et ses domestiques elle ne connaissait personne d'autres, alors on pouvait dire qu'ils étaient ses seules amis.

\- Dit moi Lucy, tu as des vu sur un garçon en se moment? Demanda Mira toute joyeuse.

Lucy se senti rougir en entendant sa question, soudain l'image du jeune jardiner lui revient en tête, elle rougit encore plus, Lucy ce repris et répondit :

\- Non je n'ai personne en vue, je vois personne alors ce n'est pas possible. Répondit la blonde.

Mirajaine ne crut pas au parole de son élève mais ne rajouta rien pour le moment, elles commencèrent ensuite le cours, qui se déroula très bien, Mirajaine connaissait aussi beaucoup de chose sur la culture général, elle était aussi très intelligente, Lucy l'admirait énormément et espérait devenir comme elle dans quelque année. A la fin de son cours Mira lui parlait encore une fois d'un éventuel petit ami mais Lucy ne lui avoua rien du tout, le cours d'histoire/géographie allait pouvoir enfin commencer, son professeur Rufus était un homme assez étrange mais très professionnelle, il avait les cheveux blond et très long, il était assez grand mais pas trop musclé non plus. Lucy aimait beaucoup ce cours, car l'histoire de son pays l'intéressait beaucoup, alors quand elle avait ce cours elle posait plein de questions et était très attentif a ce que lui disais son professeur, d'ailleurs Rufus trouvait que Lucy était très prometteuse dans ce domaine et qu'elle pourrait un jour devenir professeur d'histoire à son tour.

On retrouva le jeune jardinier en train de travailler dans le jardin devant l'entré du manoir, la jeune fille qu'il avait vue ce matin l'intriguait beaucoup, il avait pensé à elle toute la journée, alors il décida de demander à son employeur des renseignements :

\- Dite, est-ce qu'il arrive que les domestiques dorment dans le manoir? Demanda le jeune homme curieux.

Le vieil homme le regarda surpris puis il répondit en souriant :

\- Non pas du tout, enfin il y a que les dame de compagnie qui dorme dans le manoir, mais sinon non, pourquoi cette question? Demanda-t-il.

\- Juste comme ça, pour savoir, je crois que j'ai vu une domestique par la fenêtre du manoir. Répondit-il en rougissant.

\- A bon? C'est très étonnant ça, tu as du te tromper. Répondit le vieil homme en rigolant.

Le jeune homme allait répondre mais la porte du manoir s'ouvrit, il se tourna légèrement pour voir qui sortait de la maison, il faillit s'étranger en voyant la jeune fille de ce matin, elle était éblouissante, elle portait une magnifique robe rose avec des rubans et des bijoux, ses cheveux était attaché en un chignon. le jeune homme rougit en la voyant si bien habiller, elle était juste sublime de son point de vue, elle marchait dans l'allé puis elle regarda dans leur direction et dit en souriant :

\- Bonjour Tom, comment allez-vous? Demanda-t-elle en souriant.

\- Bonjour Mademoiselle, je vais bien et vous? Demanda Tom a son tour.

\- Je vais bien merci. Répondit-elle joyeusement.

Le jeune homme en resta bouche bée, cette jeune fille était magnifique et avait une très jolie voix, il rougit en la voyant le regarder, puis elle sourit en disant :

\- Bonjour. Dit-elle tout simplement en souriant.

\- B-bonjour Mademoiselle. Répondit-il en souriant aussi.

La jeune fille rigola légèrement puis elle parti en les saluant, Le garçon la regarda s'éloigner puis après qu'elle ne soit plus dans son champ de vision demanda :

\- Qui c'était? Demanda-t-il tout simplement.

\- Tu l'ignore? C'était Mademoiselle Lucy, c'est la fille de Monsieur Heartfilia. Répondit Tom en souriant.

\- A bon? Sa fille? Mais ou va-t-elle? Demanda-t-il curieux.

\- Se balader dans le domaine, elle le fais tous les jours à la même heure, elle a un emploi du temps assez chargé, elle a des cours particuliers toute la journée alors elle a demandé à son père de lui laisser une heure de pause pour pouvoir se balader un peu, au début il a refusé mais tout les domestiques l'ont supplié de dire oui alors il a accepté à contre cœur. Expliqua-t-il en travaillant.

\- Oh je vois. Dit-il en fixant le chemin qu'elle avait pris.

Voyant que son jeune employer rester fixer il décida de le réveiller en lui tapant légèrement la tête en disant.

\- Bon Sting, tu te bouges? L'herbe ne va pas se couper toute seule. Alors au travaille. S'exclama Tom en rigolant.

\- Euh...Oui. Dit Sting en se bougeant.

Malheureusement il ne vit pas la jeune Lucy revenir de sa balade quotidienne, il continua son travaille en pensant la jeune femme. Lucy quant a elle continuait de se balader dans le domaine, il fallait bientôt revenir au manoir pour son dernier cours de la journée, qui était du marketing avec Biska Connel, une très belle femme aux cheveux vert. Mais Lucy n'avais pas la tête au marketing, elle ne pensait qu'a ce jeune homme qu'elle venait de rencontrer, il avait de si beau yeux et un visage si séduisant, elle rougit en pensant à cela.

 _" Reprend toi Lucy, non mais il ne faut pas dire sa d'un homme qu'on vient à peine de rencontrer et dont on ne connait pas le nom. En plus il m'a vue en tenu légère la honte, ça a dû le surprendre de ma voir habiller comme ça. Allez, arrête d'y penser, un garçon comme lui n'a rien à voir avec moi, je ne pourrais jamais aller lui parler de moi-même, il est tellement beau, bref arrête en plus ça va être l'heure de rentré."_ Pensa Lucy sur le chemin du retour.

En passant dans l'allée, elle ne put malheureusement pas revoir ce jeune homme si attirant, elle rentra et attendit son professeur pour son dernier cours, Biska arriva assez vite et le cours commença tranquillement, ce n'était pas sa matière préféré mais bon il fallait faire avec. Après son cours Lucy put enfin se détendre, c'était enfin la fin de la journée, elle alla dans sa chambre et alla s'allonger pour se reposer avant le repas du soir qui était dans une heure. Comme celui du matin, la blonde mangeait sans son père mais avec les domestiques, elle était épuisée de cette journée pleine de leçons, d'explications et autres choses à apprendre, après le repas Lucy alla tout de suite se couché, demain était encore remplie de cours alors elle n'avait qu'une seule envie c'était de dormir, avant de s'endormir une question lui traversa l'esprit.

 _" Est-ce que demain j'aurai le courage de lui parler? Et de lui demander son nom? "_ Pensa-t-elle en s'endormant.

Fin du chapitre 1.


	2. Chapitre 2 - Te parler

Voila le chapitre 2, il est arrivé assez vite, j'espère qu'il sera a votre gout :), la suite très bientôt.

Chapitre 2 :

Le jeune garçon se réveilla tout doucement grâce à son réveille, il était 7 heure du matin et on était samedi. Le jeune Sting travaillait le samedi matin, mais il ne s'en plaignait pas, ça lui donner l'occasion de voir la belle Lucy, chez qui il travaillait, cela faisait une semaine qu'il avait commencé de travailler chez la famille Heartfilia en tant que jardinier. Pendant cette semaine il avait pu apercevoir la belle blond, tout les matins il la voyait devant ça fenêtre et à 15 heure il l'apercevait quand elle partait pour sa balade quotidienne, il n'a eu encore l'occasion de lui parler mais c'était déjà ça pour lui.

Sting était un jeune homme de 19 ans qui avait été abandonné par ses parents à sa naissance, c'est les gens de son village qui l'avaient élevés, il a les cheveux blonds avec les yeux bleus émeraude, le blond était assez musclé et assez habile de ses mains, alors il donnait un coup de mains aux gens du village quand ils avaient quelque chose à construire ou à réparer. Sting aimait aller travailler, surtout pour pouvoir croiser la blonde qu'il trouvait très belle et élégante, il espérait pouvoir lui parler mais elle était très occuper et il n'avais pas le temps, il se leva et parti tout de suite au manoir ou Tom l'attendait.

Sa journée ne sera pas très longue, il travaillait jusqu'à 12h30, donc ça serai une petite journée, il commença par le jardin à l'entré là où il apercevait Lucy à sa fenêtre, mais ce matin, Lucy n'avait pas ouvert sa fenêtre comme à son habitude, puis Sting se rappela que l'on était samedi et que la jeune jeune n'avait pas de cours particuliers donc elle se levait plus tard. Sting observa un moment la fenêtre fermer, triste de ne pas la voir,

Tom remarqua que son employer n'était pas concentrer sur son travail alors il annonça :

\- Ce n'est pas en la fixant qu'elle va s'ouvrir, Lucy se lève beaucoup plus tard le samedi, on dirai qu'elle t'intéresse beaucoup, n'est-ce pas Sting? Demanda-t-il en rigolant de le voir rougir.

\- Q-quoi? M-mais non pas du tout. Répondit le blond en bégayant.

\- Mais oui, mais oui, à d'autre, tu sais tu devrais aller lui parler, elle est très gentil. Conseilla-t-il en souriant.

\- Je n'oserai jamais, en plus on ne vit pas dans le même monde, je ne serai pas quoi lui dire. Répondit Sting.

\- Tu sais même si elle est d'un autre monde que toi, c'est une jeune femme comme les autres, je suis sûr que tu pourras trouver des points communs avec elle. Lucy ne se sens pas supérieur dû fais de sa richesse bien au contraire. Avoua Tom en souriant.

\- Je verrai bien, j'irai peut-être lui parler plus tard. Dit-il en se remettant au travail.

Lucy se réveilla vers 10 heure, elle s'étira et resta dans son lit un bon moment, puis après une bonne heure allongé elle se décida a se lever. Sa semaine avait été épuisante, alors elle était contente de pouvoir se détendre aujourd'hui, aussi pendant la semaine elle avait pu voir le beau jardinier, elle n'avait pas eu le courage d'aller lui parler mais elle s'était décider à aller le voir si elle l'apercevait la semaine prochaine.

Comme tous les samedi, elle pouvait en profiter pour se reposer et faire ce qu'il lui plaisait de faire, son père s'absentait tout les samedi alors elle était tranquille, généralement elle se levait tard, ensuite elle prenait un déjeuner tranquille dans les cuisines avec les cuisiniers, puis elle faisait différente chose tout dépendait des jours.

Elle descendit les marches pour aller en cuisine ou elle rencontra les deux cuisinier.

\- Bonjour, Maria, bonjour Hélène, comment allez-vous aujourd'hui? Demanda la blonde en leur faisant un bisou sur la joue en sautillant de joie.

\- Bonjour Lucy, bien et toi? Tu a l'air en pleine forme, qu'est-ce qui te rend si joyeuse? Demanda Maria en souriant.

\- Rien de particulier, je suis juste contente qu'on soit samedi. Répondit-elle en souriant.

\- Hé bien, tant mieux Mademoiselle, tu veux manger? Demanda Hélène en rigolant.

\- Oui bien sur. Répondit Lucy en s'asseyant.

Maria, la cuisinière, était une femme assez petite, aux cheveux gris remontés en un chignon, c'était une femme très gentil et douce avec Lucy, elle travaillait pour sa famille depuis des années, c'était un peu une mère pour Lucy, quant à Hélène, c'était une jeune femme un peu plus grande que Maria, elle était assez jeune mais pas autant que Lucy, elle avais les cheveux brun qui lui arriver dans le bas du dos, Hélène était toujours souriante et attentionné. Elle travaillait chez la famille de Lucy depuis moins de 10 ans mais elle était très proche de Lucy, la blonde les aimait beaucoup, elle aimait passer ses samedis avec elles à parler de tout et de rien pendant des heures.

\- Dites-moi, vous connaissez le nouveau jardinier? Demanda Lucy en mangeant tranquillement.

\- Oh mais dit moi, on ne serai pas tomber amoureuse par hasard? Demanda Maria avec curiosité.

\- Mais non pas du tout, je voulait juste savoir si vous lui avez parler. Répondit la blonde en rougissant.

\- Mais oui, non je ne lui ai pas encore parler, mais je l'ai croisé plusieurs fois, il est très beau. Répondit Maria en souriant.

\- A oui, je l'ai vu aussi, il est très séduisant. Ajouta la brune en rigolant.

\- Ah bon? Je n'avais pas fais attention. Dit Lucy en rougissant.

\- A d'autre, pourquoi tu n'irais pas lui parler? Il doit avoir ton âge, sa serai bien que tu te fasse des amis en dehors de tes domestiques et des professeurs. Conseilla la dame en souriant tendrement.

\- Oui, j'irai peut-être plus tard, il travaille en plus, je ne voudrait pas le déranger. Répondit Lucy en souriant.

\- Si je me souvient bien ils finissent à 12h30, tu pourrais aller le voir avant qu'il ne parte. Expliqua Maria en préparant en manger pour midi.

\- Mais oui, va le voir, je suis sur que vous vous entendrez bien. Ajouta Hélène en souriant.

\- Oui, peut-être. Répondit-elle en mangeant.

Les trois femmes continuèrent de parler pendant une partie de la matinée, ensuite Lucy retourna dans sa chambre pour s'habiller, elle décida de porter un simple jean, avec un t-shirt bleu marine, elle laissa ses cheveux détacher et se maquilla légèrement. Après s'être habillé elle alla dans la bibliothèque pour lire un peu, Lucy aimait beaucoup lire, en plus de vouloir devenir professeur d'histoire elle aimait devenir écrivain mais elle n'osait pas commencer à écrire d'histoire. Ensuite elle se rendit dans la salle de musique pour jouer un peu de piano, selon son professeur Lisana,elle était très douée pour cette instrument, elle aimait beaucoup jouer du piano, son père n'avait pas était d'accord pour prendre des cours mais il avais fini par accepter en voyant que sa fille insistait et ne céderai pas.

Après avoir mangé avec Maria et Hélène, Lucy retourna dans sa chambre pour se reposer un peu, elle alla ouvrir sa fenêtre car il faisait chaud dans la pièce, en regardant dehors elle remarqua que le jeune jardinier était en train de travailler dans le coin du jardin. Alors elle décida de prendre les devant et d'aller lui parler, elle se recoiffa et sorti de sa chambre pour ensuite descendre les marches quatre à quatre, elle ouvrit la porte du manoir et se dirigea vers le jeune homme qui ne l'avait pas remarquer, après quelques minutes à le regarder elle dit :

\- Je croyais que les jardiniers finissait à 12h30, il est déjà 13 heure. Dit-elle calmement.

Le jeune homme se retourna surpris, il la regarda quelques secondes et rougit, il se secoua la tête et répondit :

\- Oui, on finit a 12h30, mais je voulais finir ça avant de partir. Répondit Sting en souriant.

\- Oh je vois, c'est très bien de ta part de faire ça, mais dit moi, on se dit bonjour depuis lundi mais je ne connait toujours pas ton prénom. Annonça Lucy en s'asseyant à côté de lui.

\- Ah oui c'est vrai, je m'appelle Sting, Sting Eucliffe, enchanté de te rencontrer. Dit-il en lui souriant.

\- Enchanté Sting, bon je suppose que tu connaît déjà mon prénom, mais quand même, je m'appelle Lucy Heartfilia. Dit-elle à son tour en souriant.

Sting rougit en la voyant sourire, il lui sourit en retour.

 _" Elle est très belle, ça lui va mieux de s'habiller comme ça, elle a de beau yeux aussi. Mais arrête de la regarder comme ça Sting elle va te prendre pour un barge "_ Pensa Sting en rougissant.

\- Dit-moi Sting, tu veux que je t'aide à terminer? Demanda Lucy en se rapprochant de lui.

\- Oh non pas la peine, j'ai presque terminer, mais c'est gentil de me le proposer. Répondit Sting en souriant.

Lucy le regarda travaillait en silence, en se disant qu'il était très beau.

 _" Il est vraiment très beau, en plus il est gentil, et ses yeux, vraiment très envoûtant. Stop Lucy, on ne pense pas comme ça d'un homme qu'on vient de rencontrer. Reprend toi. "_ Pensa la blonde en rougissant.

Après 10 minutes de travail, Sting avais enfin fini, il rangea ses outils et se leva, avant qu'il ne puisse dire quoique ce soit Lucy proposa :

\- Dis, ça te dirais de passer l'après-midi avec moi? Mon père est absent pour la journée, comme tout les samedi. Proposa-t-elle en rougissant légèrement.

Sting fut surpris par sa proposition, il ne s'attendait pas à se qu'elle veuille passer un moment avec lui, il se reprit et répondit :

\- Euh... je ne sais pas trop, ton père ne risque pas d'apprécier, tu ne crois pas? Demanda-t-il incertain en rougissant.

\- Il n'appréciera pas ça c'est sur, mais il n'en sera rien ne t'inquiète pas, allez s'il te plaît, je n'ai personne à qui parler. Dit Lucy en tentant de le convaincre.

\- Personne? Vraiment? Demanda le blond surpris.

\- Personne, à part les domestiques et les professeurs, je ne vois personne. Avoua-t-elle tristement.

\- Désolé, je ne voulais pas te blesser, je veux bien passer l'après midi avec toi, mais je vais rentré manger et ensuite je revient ça te convient? Demanda Sting en souriant.

\- Oh pas la peine, tu peux manger chez moi, vient je t'amène au cuisine. Dit-elle en lui prenant le bras pour l'amener au manoir.

Sting se laissa faire, surpris par la jeune fille, elle amena dans le manoir où il écarquilla les yeux en voyant l'intérieur, elle le tira vers la cuisine.

\- Voilà, assis-toi la, je te sert. Tu doit avoir faim, non? Tient mange ça, c'est Maria la cuisinière qui l'a fais. Dit

Lucy en lui posant une assiette remplis de nourriture.

\- Merci beaucoup, Lucy. Remercia-t-il en commençant à manger.

Lucy s'essaya en face de lui et le regarda manger en souriant, elle était très contente d'avoir de la compagnie, ça lui changer du silence, son père ne lui portait aucune attention, il était trop occupé pour pouvoir lui tenir compagnie. A cette pensée Lucy perdit son sourire, elle ne le montrait pas mais l'ignorance de son père la faisait beaucoup souffrir, elle n'avait que les domestiques qui faisaient attention à elle.

\- Ça ne va pas Lucy? Demanda-t-il en voyant Lucy avec un air triste.

\- Hein? Si tout va bien ne t'inquiète pas. Répondit Lucy pour le rassurer.

\- Sûr? Tu peux m'en parler si tu veux. Dit-il en souriant.

\- Oui sur ne t'inquiète pas, c'est gentil de t'inquiéter. Répondit la blonde en souriant.

\- Mais dit moi, il n'y a pas de domestique? Demanda Sting surpris.

\- Non pas le Week end, ils viennent le matin et l'après-midi ils repartent, alors je suis toute seule le samedi, c'est pour ça que j'aimerai passer l'après-midi avec toi. Avoua Lucy en souriant.

\- Oh je vois. Répondit-il en rougissant.

Après avoir fini son assiette, Sting demanda à Lucy ce qu'elle voulait faire, alors elle lui proposa d'aller faire une promenade dans le domaine, Sting accepta avec joie. Ils sortirent tout les deux et se rendirent dans le domaine pour leur balade, ils parlèrent tranquillement en apprenant à connaître l'autre, ils parlèrent du travaille de Sting des cours de Lucy et d'autre chose, puis Lucy l'amena dans un endroit qu'elle avait l'habitude d'aller quand elle se sentait mal.

\- C'est une petite cabane que j'ai trouver il y a quelque temps, j'aime bien venir ici quand je me sens triste. Ce qui est bien c'est qu'il y a un lit dedans, une table et des chaises, c'est pratique. Avoua Lucy en souriant.

\- C'est vrai que c'est pratique, sinon tu arrive à gérer les cours? Demanda Sting en entrant dans la petite cabane.

\- Un peu, c'est assez dur de tout retenir, mais bon ça va. Et toi le travail, pas trop dur avec Tom? Demanda Lucy en rigolant.

\- Non ça va, il est vraiment très gentil. Répondit le blond en souriant.

\- Oui c'est vrai qu'il est gentil, il travaille pour ma famille depuis des années, je l'adore. Avoua Lucy joyeusement.

Ils continuèrent de parler comme ça pendant encore longtemps, puis soudain Sting se rendit compte de l'heure qu'il était, il se leva de sa chaise et s'exclama :

\- Mince, il est déjà 17h30, je vais être en retard, je mange chez des amis ce soir, je suis désolé Lucy je vais devoir partir. S'exclama-t-il.

\- Ce n'est pas grave, ne t'inquiète pas, je comprend, tu devrais te dépêcher. Dit Lucy en rigolant de le voir paniqué.

\- Mais arrête de rire ce n'est pas drôle. Bon viens, je te raccompagne chez toi. S'exclama Sting en la levant de sa chaise.

\- Ok ok je me lève. Répondit-elle en rigolant toujours.

Sur le chemin du retour Lucy continua de rire, ce qui fit sourire Sting, qui adorait son rire, arriver devant le manoir, ils se dirent au revoir, mais avant que Sting parte, Lucy le retenu par le bras elle lui fit un bisous sur la joue en disant :

\- Merci beaucoup Sting, merci de m'avoir tenu compagnie. A Lundi. Dit-elle en souriant.

\- Oh mais de rien Lucy, c'était avec plaisir, à Lundi. Répondit le blond en rougissant.

Sting parti, Lucy le regarda s'éloignait, puis elle rentra chez elle en passant le reste de sa soirée toute seule, ce jour là un lien fort était né entre ses deux jeunes gens, l'amitié et ce n'était que le début.

Fin.


	3. Chapitre 3 - Réconfort

Chapitre 3 :

Lucy se réveilla le sourire aux lèvres, elle était plus qu'heureuse d'avoir pu passer un moment avec le beau blond, Lucy l'avait trouvé très gentil et très beau. C'est donc le sourire aux lèvres qu'elle se leva pour commencer sa semaine de cours, elle alla à sa fenêtre et l'ouvrit, elle respira l'air frais du matin et regarda vers le jardin en espérant voir Sting, qui la regardait en souriant.

\- Salut Sting. Dit-elle en souriant.

\- Salut Lucy. Répondit le blond en lui faisant signe.

Ils se regardèrent en souriant, cette petite après midi les avait rapprochés, ils espèrent tous les deux pouvoir recommencer bientôt, on toqua à la porte de Lucy, alors elle lui fit signe et ferma la fenêtre. Sting retourna à son activité, Tom lui souriait et lui dit :

\- Bah alors, on dirait que vous vous entendez bien. Dit-il en souriant.

\- Euh oui, un peu. Répondit le blond en rougissant.

\- Mais, quand est-ce que tu as pu lui parler? Demanda Tom curieux.

\- Samedi, quand j'ai voulu finir le travail avant de partir, elle est venue me parler et l'on a fini par passé la journée ensemble. Expliqua-t-il en rougissant.

\- Oh je voit, c'est bien qu'elle voit quelqu'un en dehors des domestiques. Dit Tom tendrement.

\- Mais dites-moi, où est sa mère? Demanda Sting curieux.

Tom se figea, il ne s'attendait pas à cette question, le vieil homme perdit son sourire, Sting regretta d'avoir posé sa question.

\- Euh sa mère... je préfère que ce soit elle qui t'en parle. Répondit-il en retournant à son travail.

Lucy était en plein cours avec Erza, ce cours durait 2 heures, après s'être levée et avoir déjeuné, Lucy s'était souvenue de la date d'aujourd'hui, un jour douloureux pour elle. Alors, elle n'avait pas la tête aux révisions, Erza lui ordonna de se concentrer, mais cela ne durait pas très longtemps. Ce fut le soulagement quand l'heure du repas arriva, elle descendit jusqu'aux cuisines pour manger, Maria et Hélène remarquèrent tout de suite l'air triste de Lucy, mais elles ne firent aucun commentaire. Lucy mangea en silence puis retourna à son cours qui était culture générale avec Mirajaine.

\- Oula, toi ça, ne va pas, dit moi ce qu'il ne va pas? Demanda le professeur en entrant dans le manoir.

\- Ça va ne t'inquiète pas, ça va passer. C'est juste une mauvaise journée, ça ira mieux demain. On peut commencer le cours? Demanda Lucy en entrant dans la salle de cour.

\- D'accord, on commence. Répondit la blanche en souriant.

Pendant le cours d'histoire, Lucy put se détendre, car c'était sa matière préférée, Rufus sentit que son élève n'était pas au mieux de sa forme, mais il continua son cours. Au moment de faire sa promenade quotidienne, Lucy alla dans la grande salle pour rejoindre la porte, mais son père l'appela.

\- Oui, père, qui a-t-il? Demanda Lucy en le rejoignant.

\- Je voulais savoir comment c'était passé tes cours de la matinée. Demanda son père.

\- Oh et bien ça s'est bien passé, même si je ne suis pas très concentré aujourd'hui...Répond la blonde tristement.

\- Puis-je savoir pourquoi? Tu dois être à cent pour cent concentrer, c'est très important. expliqua son père d'un ton sèche.

\- Je le sais père, mais aujourd'hui ai un jour particulier...c'est le jour de la mort de maman...alors je n'arrive pas à me concentrer. Répondit Lucy en tremblant.

Son père écarquilla les yeux, il avait apparemment oublié ce jour, ce qui énerva Lucy, avant qu'elle ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit, son père ajouta :

\- Tu ne devrais pas te laisser troubler par cela, concentre toi sur tes études, c'est ce que ta mère aurait souhaité. Répondit-il sèchement.

\- N-non, ce n'est pas ce qu'elle voulait, j'en suis sûr, elle me souhaiterait de faire ce dont j'ai envie. Tu te trompes Papa. S'exclama Lucy en versant une larme.

\- Ne me parle pas sur ce ton, ta mère aurait honte de toi, retourne dans ta chambre. Cria son père en montrant du doigt les escaliers.

Lucy écarquilla les yeux d'horreur, elle tremblait de tout son corps, la blonde commença à pleurer puis elle courut en direction de la porte d'entrée, elle l'ouvrit et courut le plus rapidement possible en continuant de pleurer. Sting, qui était devant l'entrée, se leva en voyant Lucy partir en courant, il la regarda s'éloigner surpris, puis il regarda vers l'entrée ou il vit le père de Lucy qui avait un air énervé.

\- Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle a? Tom, est-ce que je peux aller la voir? Demanda le blond avec espoir.

\- Oui, vas-y. Répondit Tom inquiet.

Sting se précipita à la suite de son amie, il l'appela plusieurs fois, mais Lucy ne l'entendait pas, puis il l'a perdu de vue, il continua de courir pour la retrouver, il descendit plus bas dans le domaine, soudain il entendit des sanglots alors il se rapprocha du bruit, il la retrouva à genoux devant une tombe, elle pleurait à chaudes larmes.

\- Lucy? Demanda le blond en se rapprochant.

\- S-Sting? Demanda-t-elle à son tour en relevant la tête.

Sting sentit son coeur se serrer douloureusement en la voyant pleurer, son maquillage avait coulé, il se rapprocha et la prit dans ses bras pour la calmer.

\- Tout va bien Lucy, calme toi, je suis là. Dit-il tout doucement en lui caressant le dos.

Après quelques minutes à essayer de la calmer, Lucy arrêta enfin de pleurer et de trembler, elle posa sa tête sur son épaule et reprit une respiration normale.

\- Merci Sting. Dit-elle.

\- C'est normal, dit moi ce qu'il c'est passé? Demanda Sting en continuant de lui caresser le dos.

Lucy lui raconta alors la dispute, puis elle se laissa aller et lui raconta tout ce qu'elle avait sur le coeur, la mort de sa mère, l'ignorance de son père, les cours particuliers, tout ce qui lui faisait souffrir. Sting l'écouta en silence, il apprit que Lucy n'aimait pas cette situation de fille de riches, elle n'a pas voulu tout ça, après avoir tout raconté Lucy se dégagea de ses bras et sourit tendrement en le remerciant.

\- Merci de m'avoir écouté Sting, ça m'a fait beaucoup de bien. Dit la blonde en souriant.

\- Oh mais de rien Lucy, si tu as besoin de parler à nouveau, tu n'auras qu'à venir me voir. Répondit Sting en souriant aussi.

Ensuite, ils regardèrent la tombe de sa mère quelques minutes en priant, avoir parlé avec Sting a beaucoup soulagé Lucy, ils se levèrent et se dirigèrent vers le manoir en parlant de la situation de Lucy et de sa solitude.

\- Dit moi Sting, ça te dirai de manger avec moi demain midi? Demanda Lucy avec espoir.

\- Euh...Oui, mais ça ne sera pas pratique avec ton père. Répondit-il inquiet.

Lucy réfléchit pendant quelques secondes puis s'exclama en souriant :

\- Et bien on n'aura qu'à manger dans la cabane, je prendrai un panier à pique-nique, de toute façon mon père mange dans son bureau et ne sort que pour aller se coucher, donc ça ira. Expliqua Lucy en rigolant.

Le coeur de Sting s'accéléra en la voyant rigoler, il rougit légèrement, puis il répondit :

\- Ah Bah d'accord alors, on se rejoindra à la cabane à 12h? Demanda Sting.

\- Oui, ça me va, on fait comme ça alors, bon, je te laisse, j'ai cours de marketing, ce que je déteste le plus. Merci encore pour ton soutien. À demain. S'exclama la blonde en rentrant dans le manoir.

\- Bon courage a demain. Répondit le blond en souriant.

Sting retourna à son travail heureux d'avoir pu consoler Lucy, il était triste pour Lucy qui souffrait de cette situation familiale, il aimerait l'aider, mais il ne savait pas comment. Quant à Lucy, elle retourna à ses cours, celui de Biska, elle était contente d'avoir eu Sting pour la rassurer et aussi de pouvoir manger avec lui demain, elle n'avait qu'une hâte, c'était d'aller ce coucher pour vite arriver à demain. En allant manger le soir Lucy raconta à Maria et Hélène, ce qui s'était passé avec son père et la présence rassurante de Sting, elle pleura un peu, mais se reprit en pensant aux paroles du blond.

\- Ma pauvre chérie, tout va bien, nous nous sommes là, en plus ce jeune garçon a l'air de t'apprécier, il sera là lui aussi. Dit Maria en souriant tendrement.

\- Merci Maria, bon, finissons de manger, après au lit, je suis épuisée. Répondit Lucy en mangeant.

Lucy alla comme elle l'avait dit ce coucher après avoir mangé, elle était allongée dans son lit et pensait au beau Sting, qui l'avait pris dans ses bras pour la consoler.

 _"Il est si gentil, on se connaît à peine et, pourtant, il est venu auprès de moi pour me rassurer, il est super, je sens mon coeur battre tellement vite, j'ai vraiment hâte de le revoir"_ Pensa Lucy en s'endormant.

Comme l'avait dit Lucy hier, Sting se trouva dans la cabane en l'attendant, pour pouvoir manger ensemble, après être rentré hier, le blond avait beaucoup pensé à Lucy, à sa situation et de son coeur qui s'était emballé en sa présence.

 _" Mon coeur, c'est bizarrement emballer quand elle était près de moi, je me demande pourquoi? Elle est vraiment dans une situation délicate, elle souffre tellement du traitement odieux de son père, j'espère vraiment que tout va s'arranger pour elle, je l'apprécie vraiment beaucoup."_ pensa-t-il, en attendant Lucy.

Il fut interrompu par Lucy qui entra dans la cabane en disant :

\- Salut, j'espère que tu n'as pas trop attendu. Dit-elle en entrant.

Sting rougit en la voyant si belle, elle portait comme d'habitude une robe rose avec un chignon qui retenait ses cheveux, elle était sublime, il se reprit et dit :

\- Non, ne t'inquiète pas, je n'ai pas attendu longtemps. Répondit le blond en souriant.

\- Ah tant mieux, j'aurai aimé me changer, mais bon je n'avais pas le temps. Ajouta Lucy en s'asseyant en face de lui.

\- Mais je te trouve très jolie dans ses robes. Répondit Sting en souriant.

\- M,-merci, c'est gentil. Répondit Lucy en rougissant.

Ils commencèrent donc à manger en parlant de leur matinée, Lucy lui raconta ses deux heures de droit et économie avec le professeur Fried et son cours de communication avec le professeur Warren, quant à lui Sting lui raconta sa matinée qui était de jardiner. Cela faisait du bien de pouvoir parler à quelqu'un de ses journées et de ses problèmes, c'était la première fois que Lucy pouvait se confier à quelqu'un et elle espérait que cela durerait longtemps. Après le repas, ils retournèrent devant le manoir où les cours attendaient Lucy, là où le travail attendait Sting, ils n'avaient pas envie d'y retourner, mais ils s'y étaient obligés, ils se regardèrent quelques minutes en se souriant puis Sting dit :

\- Au revoir Lucy. Dit-il en souriant.

\- Au revoir Sting. Répondit-elle en lui souriant.

Puis elle rentra dans le manoir et lui retourna au jardin pour continuer son travail, tout le long de la journée, ils n'avaient cessé de penser à l'autre et à leur future rencontre, Lucy songea à manger tous les midis avec lui, elle lui proposerait demain en espérant qu'il dise oui. En allant ce coucher le soir, les deux jeunes gens avaient le sourire aux lèvres, cette journée avait été la meilleure pour eux, ils apprenaient à se connaître et devenaient de plus en plus proches.

Fin.


	4. Chapitre 4 - Confusion

Chapitre 4 :

Cela faisait maintenant deux semaines que Sting et Lucy, s'étaient rencontré, pendant ses deux semaines beaucoup de choses s'étaient passées, ils mangeaient ensemble tous les midis, dans la petite cabane où ils se retrouvaient, ils passaient leur samedi après-midi ensemble, à se balader, à parler de leur problème et plein d'autre choses. Les deux amis étaient énormément rapprochés, une amitié sincère était née entre eux deux, ils rigolaient beaucoup, Lucy avait retrouvé le sourire grâce à lui, ils s'entraidaient, se soutenaient dans les moments difficiles.

Les deux jeunes gens, ressentaient un sentiment fort l'un pour l'autre, ils voyaient bien que quelque chose était en train de changer en eux, ils étaient plus proches plus intimes, mais cela, ils ne voulaient pas l'avouer. Ils ne voulaient pas se l'avouer de peur que tout ne change et que tout bascule si ce n'était pas réciproque, alors ils faisaient comme si de rien était.

On était vendredi aujourd'hui, le dernier jour de cours pour Lucy et l'avant-dernier jour de travail pour Sting, en se levant ce matin-là, Lucy était de très bonne humeur, la semaine avait été dure, elle était fatiguée de tous ses cours. Aujourd'hui, elle avait en premier, une heure de stratégie commerciale avec Mlle Erza, une heure de cours de droit/économie avec monsieur Fried, puis une heure de piano avec mademoiselle Lisana et après c'était la pause-déjeuner ou elle pouvait voir Sting pour manger. Après avoir mangé, elle avait deux heures de gestion des stocks avec Monsieur Jura qui était un vieil amis de son père, puis c'était la pause ou elle allait comme d'habitude se promener et enfin la dernière cour qui était une heure de comptabilité avec Monsieur Hibiki qui avait tendance à la draguer.

Lucy se leva et alla tout de suite ouvrir sa fenêtre pour observer le domaine et bien sûr voir son ami Sting, qui la salua en la voyant ouvrir la fenêtre, ils se sourirent puis ils retournèrent à leur activité. Elle ferma la fenêtre et alla attendre ses dames de compagnie.

 _" Ces derniers temps, je ressens quelque chose en présence de Sting, je ne sais pas ce que c'est exactement ce que ça signifie, mais c'est quelque chose de fort. Mon coeur bat très fort et très vite quand il est près de moi, je le trouve de plus en plus beau et très attirant. Est-ce que je serai en train de tomber amoureuse de lui? J'espère que non car si c'est le cas, ça serait à sens unique, il n'est pas amoureux de moi."_ Pensa Lucy en attendant.

Elle fut sortie de ses pensées par les dames de compagnie qui toquent à sa porte, elle leur dit d'entrer. Elles la préparèrent en parlant joyeusement avec Lucy, puis elle descendit dans la grande salle pour déjeuner avec son père.

\- Bonjour Père. Salua-t-elle en s'inclinant légèrement.

\- Bonjour. Répondit son père sans lâcher son attention de son journal.

Depuis ce qu'il s'était passé avec son père, Lucy n'avait plus aucune conversation avec celui-ci, elle était toujours en colère contre lui, elle le trouver odieux et insupportable. Elle mangea en silence puis parti pour son premier cours avec Erza qui était comme d'habitude stricte et sérieuse, mais elle aimait beaucoup son professeur qui était très belle, Ezra avait les cheveux très longs et rouge écarlate ce qui allait très bien avec son nom de famille qui était Scarlet. Après le cours de droit et celui de piano, il était temps d'aller manger avec Sting, la blonde sortie de la salle de cours toute contente, elle alla dans la cuisine en sautillant de joie.

\- Bonjour Maria, bonjour Hélène, comment allez-vous aujourd'hui? Demanda la blonde en entrant dans la cuisine.

\- Bonjour Lucy. Très bien. Tu as l'air très heureuse aujourd'hui, c'est à cause de ce jeune Sting? Demanda Maria en souriant.

\- M-mais non je suis juste contente, car c'est le week-end. Répondit Lucy en rougissant.

\- Mais oui, disons cela, tient ton panier, j'espère que vous allez aimer. Ajouta Maria en souriant.

\- Merci beaucoup, ça sera très bon comme toujours Maria, bon, je vous laisse, Sting m'attend. Répondit-elle en partant dehors.

Lucy se dirigea vers la cabane en chantonnant, elle avait hâte de voir son ami, qu'elle voyait tous les jours, elle aperçut au loin la cabane alors elle accéléra le pas. Elle ouvrit la porte et elle vit Sting assis sur la chaise en l'attendant, elle sentit son coeur s'accélérer en le voyant lui sourire.

\- Salut Lucy, c'était bien ce matin? Demanda Sting en souriant.

\- Salut Sting, ça était et toi? Demanda-t-elle en s'asseyant en face de lui.

\- Oui, tranquille. Répondit-il.

Elle sortit la nourriture du panier et les plaça devant eux deux, Sting sourit en voyant ce qu'il allait manger.

\- Ca m'a l'air très bon comme d'habitude, tu diras à Maria que c'est une cuisinière très douée. Dit-il, en prenant sa part de nourriture.

\- Oui, je lui dirai, dis-moi Samedi, on se voit toujours? Demanda Lucy en mangeant.

\- Oui bien sûr, je ne pourrais pas rater ce moment passé avec toi Lucy. Dit-il en souriant.

Lucy rougit fortement en l'entendant dire ça, son cœur s'affola, elle se reprit et dit :

\- Ne dit pas des choses si gênantes. Dit-elle en rougissant toujours.

\- Bah quoi, c'est la vérité, je serais triste si je ne te voyais plus, tu me manquerais beaucoup. Avoua Sting en rougissant légèrement.

\- C'est quand même gênant. Ajouta la blonde en détournant la tête.

\- Ok ok, j'arrête, mais est-ce que je te manquerais si l'on ne se voyait plus? Demanda Sting avec un air enfantin.

\- Oui, bien sûr que tu me manquerais, arrête de faire l'enfant et manges. Répondit Lucy en rigolant.

Après avoir mangé, ils s'installèrent sur le lit pour parler tranquillement, Lucy sentait encore son cœur battre fort des aveux de Sting.

\- Quand même Sting, tu es un vrai gamin quand tu t'y mets. Dit-elle en rigolant.

\- Quoi? Mais non je ne suis pas un gamin. S'exclama le blond en boudant.

\- Mais si, regarde tu boudes comme un gosse. Ajouta Lucy en rigolant toujours.

\- Mais t'a fini de te foutre de moi? Attend tu vas voir toi, viens là. Dit-il en se rapprochant de Lucy.

Il commença à la chatouiller, ce qui la fit rire, c'était la faiblesse de Lucy et il le savait très bien, Lucy, le supplia d'arrêter, mais il ne voulait pas, soudain Lucy bascula en arrière, ce qui entraîna Sting avec elle, ils arrêtèrent de bouger en se fixant, leur position était des plus gênantes, Sting avait ses mains de chaque côté de la tête de Lucy et elle avait ses mains posées sur son torse. Ils rougirent tous les deux et leurs cœurs battaient la chamade, Lucy pouvait sentir le cœur du blond battre très fort, après quelques minutes ils se reprirent tous les deux et Lucy demanda :

\- Tu peux te lever, s'il te plaît? Demanda la blonde en rougissant.

\- Euh...O-oui, excuse-moi. Répondit Sting en se relevant et en l'aidant à se lever.

Ils se remirent en position assise, ils n'osaient pas parler, tellement ils étaient gênés par ce qu'il venait de se passer, Lucy se reprit et annonça :

\- Je devrai y aller, monsieur Jura doit m'attendre pour son cours, à demain Sting. Dit-elle en sortant de la cabane.

\- Oui, à demain Lucy. Répondit-il en la regardant partir.

Sting se retrouva seul dans la cabane, il était encore sous le choc de ce qu'il venait de se passer, son coeur battait si fort que Lucy avait sûrement pu l'entendre et le sentir avec sa main poser sur son torse, Sting prit son visage entre ses mains.

 _" Non, mais qu'est-ce qu'il m'arrive? Je ressens ces choses en sa présence, je ne sais pas quoi en penser, elle est devenue tellement importante pour moi, je sais que je ne pourrai plus vivre sens elle, sans la voir. Est-ce que je suis amoureux d'elle? C'est la premier fois que je ressens ce genre de chose, je ne sais pas quoi faire, est-ce que je dois lui avouer? Est si elle me rejette? "_ Pensa le blond en allant au travail.

Sting ressentait ses sentiments pour Lucy depuis quelque temps, mais il ne savait pas quoi en penser, il retourna au travail et essaya de ne plus y penser, mais c'était difficile, la blonde hantait ses pensées, il avait aussi peur que si le père de Lucy apprenne que lui et Lucy se voyaient en secret, il réagirait probablement mal et ferez du mal à Lucy et ça Sting ne le voulait pas.

Toute l'après-midi, le blond n'avait cessé de penser à la blonde et ce qu'il devait faire s'il était vraiment amoureux d'elle, de ce qu'il devrait faire pour le père de Lucy. Il avait vraiment peur pour Lucy, son père était très strict en ce qui concerne sa richesse et son entreprise, alors s'il apprenait que sa fille n'était pas concentrée sur les cours et qu'elle le voyait tous les jours, il risque de mal le prendre.

Quand Lucy passa pour aller sa promenade, ils se regardèrent à peine étant trop gênés pour se parler, il regarda Lucy s'éloigner pendant un moment, Tom fit le trouble de son employé alors il demanda :

\- Il s'est passé quelque chose avec Lucy? Demanda le jardinier curieux.

\- Pardon? Euh...comment dire...je ne sais pas trop. Répondit-il vaguement.

\- Et bien explique moi, je pourrais peut-être t'aider. Ajouta Tom en souriant.

Sting lui expliqua alors la situation, ce qu'il ressentait en présence de Lucy, son attachement pour elle, son inquiétude envers son père et le moment gênant dans la cabane, Tom sourit en l'entendant lui avouer tout cela.

\- Et bien Sting, on dirait que tu es amoureux, c'est vrai qu'avec Monsieur Heartfilia ça risque d'être compliqué, alors soit prudent quand tu vois Lucy. Répondit Tom en souriant.

\- D'accord je serai prudent. Répondit Sting en rougissant.

 _" Je suis réellement amoureux de Lucy? Qu'est-ce que je dois faire maintenant? "_ Pensa Sting en travaillant.

La fin de la journée arriva très vite, Sting réfléchissait toujours de ce qu'il devait faire, il hésitait beaucoup, le blond avait peur que Lucy le prenne mal et qu'elle le rejette. Il ne voulait pas la perdre, Lucy était devenue sa raison de vivre, avant de travailler pour sa famille, il était seul, il n'avait pas d'ami proche ni parents, mais depuis qu'il avait rencontré la blonde, il avait une raison de se lever le matin. Après mûre réflexion, il décida d'aller voir Lucy, il ne savait pas s'il allait lui avouer, il voulait juste la voir, il se dirigea vers l'entrée du manoir, soudain la porte s'ouvrit, il se cacha derrière un arbre au cas où ce serait le père de la blonde, il regarda en silence qui sortait. Un jeune homme sorti du manoir, il était assez beau, puis Lucy sortit à son tour, Sting écouta discrètement leur conversation.

\- Tu fais beaucoup de progrès Lucy, d'ici peu je n'aurai plus rien à t'apprendre. Dit le jeune homme en souriant.

\- Ne dis pas n'importe quoi, j'ai encore beaucoup de choses à apprendre, bon en se voit vendredi prochain, passe un bon week-end Hibiki. Répondit Lucy en souriant aussi.

Sting sentit son cœur se serrer en la voyant sourire comme cela avec ce jeune Hibiki, il écouta la suite tristement.

\- Oui, on se voit vendredi, mais dit moi Lucy, ça te dirait de se voir en dehors des cours? Tu sais que tu me plais beaucoup et j'aimerai passer plus de temps avec toi. Avoua Hibiki en se rapprochant d'elle.

Il posa sa main sur sa joue et lui caressa celle-ci avec le pouce, Lucy n'arrivait plus à bouger tellement elle était choquée, Hibiki se rapprocha dangereusement de ses lèvres, Lucy lui ordonna de la lâcher, mais il ne l'écouta pas. Sting qui était toujours là, sentit la colère monter en lui, il se précipita vers eux et cria le prénom de Lucy, les deux se retournèrent en l'entendant crier, il poussa Hibiki fortement et alla embrasser Lucy en posant ses mains dans son cou. Hibiki en voyant le blond embrasser Lucy s'éclipsa discrètement, Lucy quant à elle avait écarquillé les yeux choqués, Sting arrêta le baiser et regarda l'air choqué de la blonde, il regretta son geste aussitôt, il dit en bégayant :

\- E-excuse-moi...j-je...je ne...Dit-il avec difficulté.

Voyant que Lucy ne réagissait pas, il décida de s'en aller avant qu'elle ne reprenne ses esprits, il courut aussi vite que possible, la blonde reprit ses esprits et l'appela, mais il ne l'entendit pas. Elle le regarda s'éloigner rapidement, elle posa ses doigts sur sa lèvre toujours surprise, une larme coula le long de sa joue, après quelques minutes elle rentra dans son manoir en silence.

Fin.


	5. Chapitre 5 - Révélation

Chapitre 5 :

Lucy rentra dans le manoir et se précipita dans la cuisine pour parler avec Maria et Hélène, en entrant dans la cuisine, elle alla tout de suite dans les bras de Maria en pleurant.

\- Mais Lucy, que t'arrive-t-il? Pourquoi pleures-tu? Demanda Maria en lui caressant les cheveux.

\- J-je...Il m'a...Hibiki a...je ne...Tenta-t-elle d'expliquer en bégayant.

\- Calme toi ma chérie, on ne comprend rien. Dit Hélène doucement.

Lucy tenta de calmer ses pleurer, elle respira calmement après c'être calmé, elle expliqua :

\- Hibiki à commencer à me draguer comme à son habitude, mais là il a voulu m'embrasser, j'ai essayé de le repousser sans réussir, puis Sting a surgi de nulle part, il a repoussé Hibiki et il m'a embrassé... Pourquoi, il a fait ça selon vous? Expliqua Lucy en rougissant.

Les deux cuisinières restèrent silencieuses un moment, puis Maria répondit :

\- Il t'a embrassé, car il t'aime, c'est évident. Répondit-elle en souriant.

\- M-mais non, ce n'est pas possible, il a sûrement fait ça pour que Hibiki me laisse tranquille. Dit Lucy en rougissant.

\- Mais non ma chérie, je ne pense pas qu'il t'aurait embrassé s'il ne t'aimait pas. Ajouta Hélène en lui caressant les cheveux.

\- Je ne sais pas, en plus on se voit demain, je ne pourrais pas lui faire face, je ne pourrais pas le regarder en face...je...je crois que je l'aime. Avoua Lucy en rougissant.

\- Ah enfin, j'y croyais plus, bien sûr que tu l'aimes, ça se voit, tu dois lui parler, il faut que tu saches pourquoi il t'a embrassé. C'est important que vous vous parliez, je suis sûr qu'il t'aime, aller, tu veux manger maintenant? Demanda Maria tendrement.

\- Oui, je veux bien. Répondit Lucy en souriant.

Les deux cuisinières lui préparèrent à manger, elles continuèrent de parler ensemble de Sting et d'autre chose, puis Lucy mangea tranquillement en pensant au baiser de Sting, elle n'avait pas participé au baiser tellement, elle était choquée. Après avoir mangé, Lucy resta un peu avec ses deux amis, puis elle alla dans sa chambre, la blonde se mit en pyjama et alla dans son lit, elle regarda le plafond un moment en pensant bien sûr à Sting.

 _" Est-il vraiment amoureux de moi? J'ai du mal à le croire, c'est impossible, je tiens énormément à lui, je ne veux pas le perdre, il est le seul à me comprendre, il faut mettre ça aux clair demain. Je dois savoir la vérité même si ce n'est celle que j'attends, il faut que je sache, je crois bien que je l'aime finalement, papa va être très en colère s'il l'apprend. "_ Pensa Lucy, une bonne partie de la nuit.

Le lendemain les deux se levèrent très angoissait et pressait à la fois, ne sachant pas comment réagir et quoi dire quand ils se verront. Après ce qu'il s'était passé hier, Sting était allé tout de suite se coucher, il avait réagi sans réfléchir, de voir ce Hibiki si près de Lucy, ça l'avait très énervé, ses jambes avaient bougé toute seule. Il ne savait pas quoi faire, il regrettait son geste, car Lucy ne l'avait pas voulu, il lui avait volé un baiser, mais il avait espéré au fond de lui qu'elle réponde au baiser mais il n'en fut rien. Lucy avait été choqué. Sting espérait qu'elle réponde à ses sentiments.

 _"Et si elle m'en voulait? Et si elle me rejetait et me disait de partir? Je ne veux pas que ça arrive, elle compte trop pour moi, je ne sais même pas si j'aurais le courage de lui parler, de lui avouer ce que je ressens pour elle. J'angoisse tellement, bon aller Sting prend ton courage à deux mains et lève toi."_ pensa le blond en se levant enfin.

Il se leva, déjeuna et parti tout de suite au manoir pour travailler, en arrivant Tom remarqua tout de suite que quelque chose n'allait pas, il lui demanda ce qui se passait, Sting lui raconta ce qu'il s'était passé la veille.

\- Et bien, tu as bien fait d'arrêter ce professeur, il essaye de sortir avec la mademoiselle depuis quelques années, elle l'a toujours repoussé. Tu devrais parler avec Lucy, elle doit savoir pourquoi tu l'as embrassé et tu dois le faire aujourd'hui. Répondit Tom en souriant.

\- Je sais, mais je ne sais pas si j'aurai le courage de lui dire. Avoua-t-il en rougissant.

\- Mais si tu auras le courage de le faire, je suis sûr qu'elle ne te rejettera pas. Bon, on se met au boulot! S'exclama Tom.

Ils se mirent donc au travail, ils parlèrent encore un moment de Lucy, pour ensuite se concentrer à cent pour cent sur leur tâche. Le matin sembla durée une éternité pour Sting, qui ne cessait de penser à sa future rencontre avec Lucy, il ne savait toujours pas comment lui dire, il sentait son cœur s'emballer en imaginant le sourire de la belle blonde.

Il était maintenant 12h30, Tom venait de partir, Sting quant à lui terminait son travail, il était tellement concentré sur sa tâche qu'il n'entendit pas les bruits de pas derrière lui. C'était bien sûr Lucy, elle l'avait vu de sa fenêtre alors, elle avait décidé d'aller lui parler, elle avait angoissé toute la matinée et le moment était venu de lui parler, elle le regarda pendant un moment en se disant qu'il était très beau.

 _" Allez courage Lucy, tu peux le faire, mon dieu comme il est beau. "_ Pensa Lucy en rougissant.

\- Salut Sting. Dit-elle timidement.

Sting se retourna surpris, il ne s'attendait pas à la voir si tôt dans la journée, il rougit légèrement, il se reprit et répondit :

\- S-salut Lucy. Répondit le blond en se levant.

Un silence s'installa en eux, ils se regardèrent sans bruit sans trop savoir comment engager la conversation, puis ils dirent en même temps :

\- Euh...Enfaite...Dirent-ils en même temps.

\- Excuse-moi, commence, va y. Ajouta Sting incertain.

\- P-pour hier, déjà merci d'avoir faits fuir Hibiki, il est très collant...Bref, pourquoi est-ce que tu m'as embrassé? Est-ce que c'était juste pour le faire fuir...ou alors... Essaya-t-elle de demander.

Sting la regarda en silence, sans trop savoir quoi répondre, il prit sa main et l'entraîna quelque part, elle se laissa faire en comprenant qu'il voulait être seul pour parler, il l'emmena, dans la cabane, arriver dans celle-ci Sting commença.

\- Alors...euh...comment dire...je ne sais vraiment pas comment te le dire, mais depuis quelque temps j'ai commencé à ressentir quelque chose pour toi, quelque chose de fort, ça m'a fait peur, je ne savais pas quoi en penser alors je ne t'ai rien dit en pensant que ça passerai peut -être ou que je m'étais trompé. Mais ça n'a pas passé, ça c'est amplifier, ce que je ressentais pour toi a grandi, je voulais t'en parler hier, mais quand je suis arrivé, il y avait ce...ce...cette Hibiki qui voulait t'embrasser, j'ai vu rouge alors j'ai réagi sans réfléchir aux conséquences, je n'aurai pas dû t'embrasser sans ton autorisation, excuse moi pour ça. Expliqua-t-il en rougissant et en détournant le regard gêné.

Lucy le regarda surpris par sa déclaration, elle n'en croyait pas ses oreilles, il avait ressenti la même chose depuis quelque temps, elle rougit en comprenant quelque chose :

\- A-alors, ça veut dire que...que enfin je veux dire...que tu...Essaya-t-elle de dire.

Sting sourit en voyant son air gêné et surpris, il se rapprocha d'elle et mit sa main sur sa joue en avouant :

\- Oui, c'est ça, ce sentiment que je ressentais, c'est de l'amour, je suis amoureux de toi Lucy. Avoua-t-il en souriant.

Lucy écarquilla les yeux, une larme coula le long de sa joue, suivie d'autres, Sting perdit son sang-froid légèrement et demanda ce qu'il lui arrivait, elle répondit entre deux sanglots :

\- j-je...j-je pensais que j'allais t-te perdre...car je p-penser que ce n-n'était pas r -réciproque...a-alors je s-suis h-heureuse...Avoua la blonde en pleurant.

\- Je n'ai pas très bien compris Lucy, tu pleures tellement que je ne comprends rien. Calme-toi et répète s'il te plaît. Répondit Sting incertain.

Lucy inspira profondément, elle arrêta de pleurer, puis elle le regarda déterminer, elle posa sa main sur sa joue et l'embrassa tendrement. Sting surpris ne réagit pas tout de suite, puis il participa au baiser en la tenant par la taille, ils se séparèrent par manque d'air, ils se regardèrent en souriant :

\- Là tu as compris? Demanda Lucy en souriant.

\- Non, je n'ai pas tout compris, tu peux répéter? Demanda-t-il en souriant aussi.

Lucy rigola légèrement, puis retourna l'embrasser, il participa volontiers au baiser, il posa sa main sur son cou et l'autre toujours sa taille, il la rapprocha de lui. Le baiser devenu plus intime et intense, leurs langues se rencontrèrent et commencèrent à danser ensemble, ils arrêtèrent le baiser.

\- Je t'aime Sting. Avoua la blonde en souriant.

\- Je t'aime aussi Lucy. Répondit le blond en souriant aussi.

Ils commencèrent ensuite à parler de la suite des événements, du père de Lucy, du fait qu'ils devaient être discrets et ne pas se faire remarquer. Soudain le ventre de Sting se mit à gargouiller, il rougit ce qui fit rire Lucy.

\- Mais, arrête de rire, ce n'est pas drôle, j'ai faim, ce n'est pas ma faute. Se plaignit Sting en la regardant.

\- J'y peux rien, ça me fais rire, oh aller ne boude pas. Dit-elle en rigolant.

Lucy se rapprocha de lui et déposa un baiser sur la joue, il rougit, puis Lucy se leva et dit :

\- Bon vient, on va manger. Dit-elle en prenant sa main et l'entraînant dehors.

Ils allèrent au manoir, où ils reçurent les applaudissements et les félicitations des cuisinières, Lucy rougit fortement ce qui fit rire Sting. Ils s'installèrent à table et mangèrent tranquillement, Maria et Hélène partirent pour les laisser seul, après avoir mangé, ils retournèrent dans la cabane pour être tranquille.

Ils parlèrent tout le reste de la journée, de tout et de rien, du passé de Lucy, de celui de Sting, puis des cours de Lucy, du travail du blond et bien sûr de leurs relations. Ils étaient d'accord sur le fait d'être discret, ils ne voulaient pas que le père de Lucy les découvre, ça serait une catastrophe. Vers 17h30, Sting décida de la ramener chez elle, arrivé devant le manoir, ils continuèrent de parler quelques minutes, puis Lucy annonça :

\- Rha, j'aimerais tellement partir loin d'ici, ne plus être la fille du grand Jude Heartfilia. Je veux juste être Lucy, une fille banale, tu penses que c'est possible? Demanda la blonde en le regardant.

\- Oui, c'est possible, je t'emmènerai n'importe où si tu me le demandais, si tu le veux vraiment, on peut partir tous les deux. Répondit-il en posant ses mains dans son cou.

Lucy lui sourit, elle alla l'embrasser tendrement, Sting répondit volontiers, après quelques minutes à s'embrasser, ils durent se séparer par manque d'air.

\- Merci pour tout Sting, bon, je vais rentrer, on se voit lundi. Je t'aime. Dit-elle en souriant.

\- Oh mais de rien Lucy, je t'aime aussi. Répondit-il en embrassant son front.

Lucy entra chez elle et Sting rentra chez lui, le reste de la soirée, ils le passèrent à penser à leur future rencontre lundi, ils se couchèrent le sourire aux lèvres.

Fin.


	6. Chapitre 6 - Bonheur

Chapitre 6 :

Cela faisait presque une semaine que Sting et Lucy s'étaient avoués leur amour, pendant ces quelque jours, ils s'étaient énormément rapprochés, ils se voyaient toujours le midi pour manger, ils devaient aussi être très discret car si le père de Lucy apprenait leur liaison il serait furieux et ne l'accepterai pas. Sting et Lucy avaient beaucoup parlé de leur situation et ils s'étaient dit que si la situation devenaient dangereuse avec le père de Lucy ils partiraient tous les deux, Sting s'inquiétait beaucoup pour Lucy, il avait très peur, Lucy avait essayé de le rassurer mais sans succès. Il lui avait dit qu'il tenait beaucoup à elle et qu'il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de s'inquiéter pour elle, ce qui la fit sourire, en se levant ce matin-là, Sting eu un mauvais pressentiment alors il s'était vite préparer pour pouvoir arrivé vite au manoir.

" Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais j'ai une mauvaise intuition comme si quelque chose de grave allez arriver, j'espère que je me trompe. Depuis que je les rencontrer ma vie à changer et elle est devenu ma raison de vivre, sans elle je ne pourrais pas vivre heureux. Espérons que tout ira bien aujourd'hui." Pensa le blond en se préparant.

Quant à Lucy, elle s'était levée de très bonne humeur, elle sentait que cette journée serai la meilleur de toute, sans trop savoir pourquoi, elle s'était réveillée plus tôt ce matin-là, alors elle en profita et resta tranquillement dans son lit en pensant à son petit ami, qu'elle avait hâte de voir. Tous les domestiques étaient au courant pour elle et Sting, elle savait qu'ils garderaient le secret quoi qu'il arrive elle avait confiance en eux, mais au fond d'elle elle avait très peur de la réaction de son père s'il l'apprenait.

" Espérons que mon père ne l'apprenne pas, je ne sais même pas, ce qu'on va pouvoir faire plus tard, car cette situation ne pourra pas durer longtemps, je ne veux pas que ça reste comme ça, j'aimerai pouvoir montrer au monde entier que je suis heureuse d'avoir un petit ami aussi génial. " pensa Lucy toujours allonger dans son lit.

Jude se leva comme à son habitude très tôt, depuis la mort de sa femme, il n'avait pas cesser de travailler d'arrache-pied pour agrandir son entreprise et sa richesse, car s'il se permettait de se reposer il savait que le souvenir de sa tendre femme le ferait sombrer dans la tristesse et le désespoir. Alors, il travaillait 24h sur 24h, 7jours sur 7, sans se reposer un seul instant, il espérait pouvoir un jour laisser son entreprise et sa richesse à sa fille, c'est pour cela qu'il la faisait réviser autant, il voulait qu'elle hérite de sa fortune et qu'elle reprenne l'entreprise. Il avait d'ailleurs déjà trouvé plusieurs prétendant pour sa fille, il espérer avoir un descendant rapidement, ce matin-là il était partit voir Tom son jardiner pour lui demander de bien entretenir son jardin car il avait un client important qui venait ce matin, il allait retourner dans le manoir pour prendre son petit déjeuner avec sa fille mais il remarqua que la fenêtre de la chambre de Lucy s'ouvrait. Il l'a vit ouvrir la fenêtre et sourire en regardant le domaine puis il vit qu'elle regardait vers le jardin il tourna son regard pour voir le jeune employer de Tom qui souriait tendrement à sa fille, il sentit la colère montait en lui en voyant ses deux jeunes gens se sourire de cette manière. Il rentra dans son manoir sans dire un seul mot, il s'installa à table et attendit que les domestiques lui apporte à manger, quelques minutes plus tard Lucy arriva le sourire aux lèvres, il se douta de pourquoi elle était aussi joyeuse. Il ne fit aucun signe quand elle prit place à table, après quelque minute de silence il demanda d'un ton neutre :

\- Connait-tu bien le jeune employé de Tom? Demanda Jude calmement.

Sa fille le regarda très surprise et elle semblait paniquée, elle se reprit et répondit d'un ton le plus calme possible :

\- Non, pas beaucoup, je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de lui parler. Pourquoi cette question père? Demanda Lucy en mangeant.

\- Pour rien, j'ai quelque prétendant à te présenter la semaine prochaine alors je veux que tu demandes à tes dames de compagnie de te préparer pour cette événement. Ordonna-t-il sèchement.

Il vit sa fille se figer d'horreur, elle ouvrit la bouche mais la referma aussitôt, elle voulait protester mais elle savait que son père ne changerai pas d'avis alors elle répondit :

\- D'accord père, je leur demanderai tout à l'heure. Répondit-elle faiblement.

Jude compris que sa fille n'avait aucune envie de rencontrer son prétendant mais qu'elle n'osait pas dire non de peur qu'il s'énerve contre elle, il termina son petit déjeuner en silence, puis il se leva et se rendit dans son bureau sans porter un seul regard sur sa fille qui semblait horrifier. Il recevais aujourd'hui un client très important qui gérait une grande partie des mines de la régions et il espérait pouvoir faire affaire avec lui, il était d'ailleurs déjà arrivé, il l'accueilli dans la grande salle.

\- Bonjour, je suis ravi de vous rencontrer, mais entrez donc, allons dans mon bureau. Dit-il en lui serrant la main.

\- Bonjour, je suis aussi ravi de vous rencontrer, je trouve votre jardin ravissant et votre manoir et très beau. Répondit l'homme en souriant.

\- Merci beaucoup, mon jardiner travaille pour moi depuis plusieurs année, il est très compétant, j'en suis très satisfait. Dit Jude calmement.

Les deux hommes allaient se rendre dans le bureau mais Lucy apparu avec son professeur, son cours venait de se terminer, Jude lui demanda de venir ce qu'elle fit.

\- Monsieur Cartner, je vous présente ma fille Lucy, Lucy voici Monsieur Cartner, il gère une grande partie des mines de la régions il est venu pour parler affaire. Présenta-t-il.

\- Bonjour, Monsieur, je suis ravie de vous rencontrer. Répondit Lucy en s'inclinant légèrement.

\- Bonjour Mademoiselle Heartfilia, je suis ravi de vous rencontrer, j'espère avoir l'honneur de pouvoir faire affaire avec vous quand votre père vous cédera l'entreprise. Dit-il respectueusement.

\- je l'espère aussi, je dois vous laissez j'ai cours avec M Macao, il ne va pas tarder à arriver. Au revoir. Dit-elle en s'éloignant.

\- Vous avez une fille ravissante Jude, elle fera un merveilleuse héritière un jour. Affirma-t-il en suivant Jude au bureau.

\- Oui je l'espère. Répondit Jude en entrant dans le bureau.

Les deux hommes parlèrent pendant toute la matinée, après avoir conclu leur affaire, Jude raccompagna son client jusqu'à l'entrée, ils se saluèrent et se séparèrent, Jude retourna dans son bureau pour continuer son travail. Il prit ses papiers et commença à lire les différents contrats et plan de mines, puis on toqua à sa porte, c'était les domestiques qui venaient lui apporter son déjeuner, il ordonna d'entrer avec un ton sèche comme à son habitude, les domestiques entrèrent elles posèrent le plat et sortirent aussitôt. Il commença à manger tranquillement en lisant toujours, il se leva et alla regarder par la fenêtre pour voir le domaine, soudain il remarqua Lucy qui marchait discrètement, elle portait avec elle un panier, ce qui interloqua Jude qui croyait qu'elle était en cuisine pour manger, il la regarda s'éloignait au loin.

Lucy marchait assez rapidement pour pouvoir vite rejoindre son petit ami qui l'attendait dans la cabane, elle arriva et entra aussitôt dans celle-ci, à peine était-elle entrait qu'elle se précipita sur Sting pour le prendre dans ses bras, elle semblait triste et paniquée alors le bond demanda :

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il ne va pas, Lucy? Demanda-t-il inquiet.

Lucy ne répondit pas tout de suite, elle préférait calmer sa respiration avant de lui répondre, après cette calmer elle dit :

\- Je crois que mon père ce doute de quelque chose, ce matin il m'a demandé si je te connaissais bien. Sur le coup j'ai paniquait mais j'ai pu lui répondre calmement que non mais je ne suis pas sûr qu'il m'ait cru. Et en plus il m'a annonçait qu'il m'avait trouvé des prétendants qu'il voulait me les présenter la semaine prochaine, je ne sais pas quoi faire Sting, j'ai peur. Expliqua la blonde en le serrant fort.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, on va trouver une solution je te le promets, calme toi, ma douce, allez vient on va manger. Dit-il en la rassurant.

\- Oui, tu as raison, en plus Maria as préparé un super repas. Ajouta Lucy en allant s'asseoir.

Ils mangèrent tranquillement en essayant de trouver une solution à leur problème même s'ils ne savaient pas trop quoi faire, après avoir mangé ils s'installèrent sur le lit, Lucy avais commencer à paniquer alors Sting la pris dans ses bras pour la rassurer, il lui caressait le dos avec une main et caressait ses cheveux avec l'autre, puis il leva son menton pour pouvoir l'embrasser, elle participa volontiers au baiser, elle aurai voulu que ce moment dure une éternité mais la réalité les ramena sur terre, ils arrêtèrent le baiser et Sting dit :

\- On devrait retourner au manoir, si ton père se doute de quelque chose faut mieux être prudent, allez vient on y va. Dit-il en lui prenant la main.

Ils partirent en direction du manoir, tout en parlant, arrivés devant le manoir, Lucy le fit entrer quelques minutes, ils commencèrent à s'embrasser sans se soucier de l'endroit, ils se perdirent dans leur étreinte et leur baiser, plus rien ne semblait exister pour eux pourtant une voix les ramena sur terre.

\- Puis-je savoir ce que tu aies en train de faire avec ce jardiner Lucy? Demanda la voix avec un ton énerver.

Sting et Lucy se séparèrent rapidement, Lucy regarda son père sur les marches des escaliers, il semblait très en colère ce qui était mauvais signe pour eux, elle voulait dire quelque chose mais elle avait trop peur et n'arrivais pas à parler. En voyant sa fille ne pas lui répondre il demanda à nouveau :

\- Je t'ai posé une question Lucy, que fais-tu avec ce jeune homme? Demanda-t-il en s'approchant doucement d'eux.

\- J-je, ce n'est pas ce que tu crois papa, on...on était...Tenta-t-elle de répondre en tremblant de partout.

\- Ne me prend pas pour un idiot, Lucy, je ne suis pas aveugle et je n'apprécie pas du tout ce que j'ai vue et j'espère que tu vas cessait cela sur le champs. Dit-il sèchement.

\- M-mais...papa...écoute-moi, je...Essaya-t-elle de dire mais son père l'interrompit.

\- Je ne veux rien savoir, tu vas rompre avec ce jeune homme tout de suite, je ne le tolérerai pas. S'exclama Jude en s'énervant.

Lucy commença à trembler de peur, une larme coula le long de sa joue, Sting qui jusqu'à présent était resté choqué par l'arrivé de son père ce réveilla en entendant son père dire :

\- Tu as intérêt de faire ce que je te dis jeune fille et arrête de trembler comme cela, ce n'ai pas digne d'une Heartfilia. Cria le père en s'approchant dangereusement de sa fille avec un air très énerver.

\- Ça suffit, je vous interdis de lui parler comme ça, c'est votre fille alors arrêtez de lui parler ainsi. Et ne vous approchez pas d'elle. S'exclama Sting en se mettant devant Lucy.

Jude le regarda avec mépris et dégoût, il s'approcha encore un peu et dit avec colère :

\- Et vous jeune homme je vous conseille de partir sur le champs si vous ne voulait pas avoir d'ennui, je vous interdit de vous approcher de ma fille, vous êtes viré, alors quittez cette maison et le domaine. S'exclama-t-il.

Deux hommes en costume et très grand s'approchèrent de Sting et le prirent chacun d'un côté et le tirèrent vers la sortie, Sting se débattait et criait pour qu'il le lâche mais il n'était pas assez fort.

\- Non, papa arrête, je t'en supplie, laisse le tranquille il n'a rien fait de mal. Sting. S'exclama Lucy en pleurant.

\- Cesse de crier de cette façon, ce jeune homme ne mérite pas d'être employé chez moi et encore moi de te fréquenter. Arrête de pleurer et monte dans ta chambre je ne veux plus te voir, tu es consigner jusqu'à ce que je le décide. S'exclama son père en s'énerva.

Lucy protesta encore, alors, il la gifla, elle tomba au sol, Sting cria son nom et se débattit encore plus mais les deux hommes réussirent à le sortir de la maison, Jude ordonna à ses deux gardes du corps de le faire quitter le domaine et de s'assurer qu'il ne reviendrait pas. Lucy regarda Sting s'éloigner sans pouvoir bouger, elle continua de pleurer, son père retourna en direction de son bureau en lui ordonnant de retourner dans sa chambre, il claqua la porte en signe de sa colère, Lucy se leva difficilement, puis alla dans sa chambre en silence, en entrant dans sa chambre elle alla tout de suite sur son lit et continua de pleurer.

\- pourquoi? Pourquoi tout ça arrive à moi? Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que je naisse dans une famille de riche? Si seulement j'étais née dans une famille normale j'aurai pu avoir une vie heureuse, mais tout ça c'est fini. Sting, je t'en supplie aide moi. Dit-elle en pleurant toujours.

Elle continua de pleurer pendant un moment, soudain son père toqua à sa porte, il n'entre pas, il annonça seulement que même si elle était consigner dans sa chambre elle devait comme même assister à ses cours, il annonça que son professeur M. Makarof était arrivé pour son cours sur les mines. Elle pleura encore plus après son départ, puis elle calma ses pleurs, elle se leva et alla dans la grande salle pour accueillir son professeur, son cours passa assez vite elle écoutait son professeur et prenait note, mais elle n'était pas totalement concentrée sur la leçon. Pendant son cours de dessin, son professeur, M. Readers, il remarqua qu'elle n'était pas bien alors il décida de ne pas la forcer à travailler, elle le remercia en souriant, puis l'heure de la promenade arriva, elle se dirigea tout de suite sur la tombe de sa mère.

\- Maman, je ne sais plus quoi faire, papa est tellement cruel, il ne comprend pas que j'aime énormément Sting, que doit-je faire selon toi? Que ferais-tu à ma place? Demanda Lucy en pleurant.

Elle continua de parler en espérant avoir une réponse de la part de sa mère, puis elle retourna au manoir pour son dernier cours qui était cours de religions avec Mademoiselle Lucky qui était une amie de la blonde, donc quand elle expliqua la situation à son professeur elle accepta de ne pas lui faire cours aujourd'hui.

Après son cours, elle retourna dans sa chambre comme l'avait ordonné son père, elle s'allongea sur son lit et continua de penser à Sting :

" Que fait-il? Est-ce qu'il va revenir? Il me manque, je ne pourrai pas vivre sans lui, comment je vais faire s'il ne revient pas? Je l'aime tellement, il est ma raison de vivre, je ne veux pas le perdre." Pensa Lucy en s'endormant.

A l'heure du repas Lucy ne descendit pas pour manger ce qui inquiéta les deux cuisinières, Maria et Hélène décidèrent d'aller la voir dans sa chambre, elles toquèrent mais Lucy ne répondit pas, alors elles rentrèrent sans son autorisation, elles virent Lucy allonger sur son lit dormant d'un sommeil agité. Sur les joues de la jeune fille on pouvait voir les traces des larmes qu'elle avait versées. Elles se dirigèrent vers le lit et la prirent dans leurs bras pour la consoler, elles avaient entendu la dispute avec son père donc elles étaient au courant, elles la rassurèrent en lui murmurant de mot doux et rassurant, Lucy se calma un peu.

Après quelques minutes de négociation, elles réussirent à la convaincre de manger avec elles, Lucy descendit avec elles, elle mangea en silence puis retourna dans sa chambre après son repas, Lucy alla tout de suite dans son lit ou elle s'endormit tout de suite étant très fatiguer par tous ses événements.

Vers 1 heure du matin, Lucy fut réveillait par un bruit venu de dehors, elle se redressa et regarda vers sa fenêtre, il pleuvait, soudain un caillou tapa a sa fenêtre, elle sursauta légèrement, elle se leva et alla ouvrir la fenêtre. Elle sourit en voyant Sting en bas de sa chambre et qui lui souriait aussi, ils se fixèrent pendant quelques minutes puis Lucy demanda doucement :

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais la?

\- Quel question, je suis venue te chercher. Répondit Sting en souriant.

\- Comment ça me chercher? Murmura Lucy encore.

\- Mais arrête de poser des questions bêtes, ce n'est pas toi qui voulait partir loin d'ici? Je suis venu te chercher pour t'emmenait loin d'ici de ton père, allez prend le plus d'affaire possible et descend. Expliqua le blond en souriant.

Lucy sourit en l'entendant dire cela, elle se reprit et répondit :

\- Ok, je prends mes affaires et j'arrive, va à la cabane c'est plus sûr, je te rejoins la bas. Répondit-elle joyeusement toujours en chuchotant bien sûr.

Sting lui répondit oui, puis elle ferma doucement et alla prendre sa valise la plus grosse et mis ses affaires dedans, elle ne prit pas ses belles robes mais justes ses pantalons et t-shirts simple, une photo de sa mère et d'autres chose, elle décida aussi d'écrire une lettre pour son père, elle écrit :

"Cher père, comme vous m'interdisez de fréquenter Sting, j'ai décidé de partir loin avec lui, ne cherchez pas à me retrouver ça ne servirai a rien, je ne reviendrai pas, je ne veux pas de cette vie, ou tout est déjà tracé, je veux vivre ma vie comme je l'entends, être libre. Je sais que mère aurait souhaité que je prenne le chemin que j'aurai choisi et non celui que vous avais choisi pour moi. Je suis désolée mais je pars que vous le vouliez ou non. Adieux Père, Lucy. »

Lucy posa son mot sur son oreiller, puis elle prit sa valise et sortit de sa chambre, elle descendit discrètement les escaliers et sortit par la porte de la cuisine, elle se dirigea vers la cabane sous la pluie, en apercevant la cabane elle courut le plus vite possible, elle entra et alla dans les bras de Sting.

\- Si tu savais comme je suis contente de te voir, j'ai eu si peur de ne plus te revoir, je t'aime, je t'aime tellement Sting. Avoua-t-elle en le serrant encore plus fort.

\- Je t'aime aussi Lucy, je t'aime plus que tout, tu es ma raison de vivre. Dit-il en souriant.

Lemon :

Lucy leva la tête et alla l'embrasser, le blond répondit au baiser en posant ses mains dans son cou puis dans ses cheveux, le baiser devenu plus intime et plus sauvage, l'air se réchauffa dans la cabane, Sting la poussa plus contre lui tout en lui caressant les hanches, Lucy quant à elle caressait son dos. Leurs respirations devenues plus irrégulières et leurs battements de coeur plus accélérés, ils durent stopper le baiser par manque d'air, leurs regard était remplie d'amour et de désir, ils se sourirent puis recommencèrent à s'embrasser, mais cette fois ci le baiser était plus sauvage plus désireux. Sting amena Lucy sur le lit et la déposa délicatement tout en l'embrassant, il se plaça au-dessus d'elle, il quitta ses lèvres pour aller embrasser son cou et descendre plus bas vers sa clavicule, il sentit Lucy frissonnait à ce contacte, il continua alors sa descente en léchant par moment sa peau douce. Lucy mis ses mains sous le t-shirt du blond pour lui caressait le dos et le torse, ce fut au tour de Sting de frissonnait, l'atmosphère dans la pièce devenu plus chaude, leurs caresses se faisait de plus en plus intime en allant dans des endroits plus sensible, Sting commençait à se sentir à l'étroit dans son pantalons, mais en regardant Lucy le visage rougissant il se demanda si c'était bien de faire ça maintenant, alors il stoppa ses caresses ce qui fit ouvrir les yeux de Lucy pour le regardait surpris :

\- Attend Lucy, tu es sur de le vouloir? Parce que si on continue ça va aller beaucoup plus loin, je ne veux pas te forcer. Murmura-t-il à son oreille.

Lucy sourit, elle prit la main du blond et la posa sur sa poitrine où il pouvait sentir le coeur de Lucy qui battait très vite, puis elle dit :

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, je le veux, tu entends mon coeur comme il bat vite? Tu ne me force pas. Dit-elle en posant sa main sur son torse.

Sting lui sourit tendrement, puis il déposa un baiser dans son cou et repris ses caresses, leurs t-shirts disparurent, ainsi que leurs pantalons, Sting continua de l'embrasser en descendant plus bas, il retira son soutien-gorge et joua avec l'un de ses tétons, elle gémit en sentant sa langue lècher sa poitrine, il fit la même chose sur son autre seins, puis il descendit en embrassant et léchant son ventre de tout son long, les gémissements de Lucy augmentèrent. Sting remonta pour l'embrasser, il descendit sa main vers l'intimité de Lucy et commença à jouer avec son clitoris à travers sa culotte, cette sensation nouvelle fit gémir Lucy, il continua un moment puis décida de lui enlevait sa culotte pour pouvoir la préparer, il lécha plusieurs de ses doigts puis retourna titiller son clitoris et de sa deuxième main il introduit un premier doigt, ce qui crispa Lucy de cette présence en elle, Sting l'a rassura puis il continua sa préparation en introduisant un deuxième doigt, il l'embrassa a plusieurs endroit pour la détendre, il fit des mouvements de va et vient avec ses doigts pour l'habituer, la blonde gémit soudainement signe que la douleur avais disparu, il décida de faire entrait un troisième doigt et de faire des mouvements de cisaillements pour élargir l'entrait. Lucy gémissait de plus en plus fort et sa respiration était très irrégulier, Lucy lui dit qu'elle était prête et qu'il pouvait y aller.

\- Tu es sûr? Demanda-t-il pour être certain.

\- O-oui, s'il te plait j'en peux plus. Répondit-elle difficilement.

Sting enleva ses doigts ce qui surpris Lucy, il enleva son boxer et se plaça devant l'entrée de la blonde, après un regard, il entra doucement en elle, malgré sa douceur, Lucy planta ses ongles dans son dos en vue de la douleur, il entra encore et après être totalement à l'intérieur il s'arrêta pour la laisser s'y habituer.

\- Désolé Lucy, mais ne t'inquiète pas, ça va passer. Respire à fond. Dit-il en embrassant son cou.

Après quelque minute Lucy lui dit de bouger, ce qu'il fit, la douleur était encore là, mais moins qu'avant, Sting continua de bouger en accélérant le rythme en sentant le plaisir monter, Lucy commença à se détendre et même à gémir quand Sting allait plus profondément en elle. Le plaisir augmenta pour les deux jeunes gens qui gémissaient de plus en plus fort, ils s'embrassaient et se souriaient, Sting augmenta encore le rythme en entendant les gémissement de la blonde, leurs respirations étaient saccadées et leurs mouvements plus rapides, Sting accéléra quand il sentit le moment de jouissance arriver, il se libéra en elle avec un gémissement rauque. Il s'effondra sur elle en essayant de reprendre sa respiration tout comme Lucy qui avais joui en même temps que lui, il sortit en gémissant légèrement, il prit Lucy dans ses bras et lui caressa le dos.

Fin du lemon.

\- Je t'aime Lucy, je ne pourrais pas vivre sans toi, reste auprès de moi. Avoua Sting en embrassant son front.

\- Je t'aime aussi Sting, je resterai auprès de toi, je te le promets. Mais pour ça il faudrait peut-être y aller avant que mon père nous retrouve. Dit-elle en souriant.

\- Pas faux. Répondit Sting en rigolant.

Ils se levèrent et se habillèrent en vitesse, puis ils partirent main dans main toujours sous la pluie, Sting lui annonça qu'il l'emmenait dans une ville qui se nommait Magnolia, ce qui la fit sourire, ce soir-là, ils avaient beaucoup parlé de ce qu'il allait faire dans leur nouvelle vie, Lucy avais décidé de continuer ses études pour devenir professeur d'histoire, quant à Sting il allait trouver un travail dans la construction ou autre chose.

* * *

5 ans avais passé depuis leur fugue, beaucoup de chose c'était passé depuis, Lucy était à présent professeur d'histoire dans une grande école, Sting lui travaillait dans une entreprise de construction d'immeuble, tout leur souriait, ils étaient vraiment heureux aujourd'hui, ils vivaient dans une belle maison, quand Sting rentra du travail ce jour-là, il retrouva Lucy assis dans le salon et elle semblait être en train de réfléchir ce qui l'inquiéta.

\- Bonsoir mon amour, qu'est-ce qu'il ne va pas? Demanda-t-il inquiet.

\- S-sting...je...je suis enceinte. Avoua-t-elle en le regardant.

Sting écarquilla les yeux sous le coup de la surprise, il s'agenouilla devant elle et mis sa main sur sa joue et sourit en disant :

\- Tu es sûr? Demanda Sting plein d'espoir.

\- Oui, je suis allez voir le médecin aujourd'hui. Répondit Lucy en souriant.

Sting sourit joyeusement, puis il prit Lucy dans ses bras, il était le plus heureux des hommes, Lucy sembla soulager de sa réaction, ils vivaient une vie très heureuse et maintenant il allait accueillir leur enfant dans leur bonheur.

Fin.


End file.
